I love you
by QuinnStormTwilight
Summary: America wants his freedom but England has hidden feelings for his younger brother and just doesn't want to let him go. Its late... IDK what I wrote but leave me a review please! Tell me how well I function at almost 2:30 am! Enjoy!


"Hey Britain!"

England looked up to see his little brother, America standing in front of him.

"All I want is my freedom!" America continued when he received no response.

England stared up for a moment before standing. "You may want your freedom, but you are not ready for it. Im trying to protect you from this world can't you see that?"

"I'm not a child England, just let me go. You don't really care anyways, as long as we pay those stupid taxes." America snapped.

England gave a bitter laugh, "You really think that that's all I cared about?"

America nodded, "I know it is."

"Oh America, dear Alfred, you have no idea how wrong you are my boy." England said as he stalked forward until he was right in front of his American companion.

America looked at him in confusion and opened his mouth to say something. But was cut of by a pair of british lips covering his own.

'I know I shouldn't feel this way, let alone be doing this, but I have to tell him...' England thought desperately as he pressed himself closer to his brother.

After a few seconds a wide eyed Alfred managed to pull together the strength to push the brit off him.

"Arthur, stop. What are you-" He was cut off again by the brit, and he quickly found a wet slick muscle invading his mouth.

Deciding to take advantage of America's shock, England hooked his leg around America's knee and pulled his leg out from under him. Sending them both to the ground.

America watched in fear as England moved to straddle the young boy and quickly pull off his shirt.

Arthur didn't even pause to admire the skin before him before he began kneading and pulling at one of the nipples before him, smirking when Alfred's face twisted with discomfort.

Moments later he leaned forward and buried his face in Alfred's neck and giving it an experimental lick.

When he heard the soft whine of pleasure from the boy beneath him, Arthur began attacking with a mix of licks, nips and full on bites before settling on sucking on the sensitive skin and extracting sweet moans from his brother.

"My dear Alfred, you have no idea how much I love you." He whispered.

Alfred shuddered before stuttering, "E- England… Stop this. I- it isn't right… And I don't want it."

England growled and bit into the Americans shoulder. "Tonight you will listen to me, and do what I want you to do. Whether its bloody 'wrong' or not"

With that, he removed his tie and secured his captives arms above his head.

"Tonight you're mine." England added lowly before pulling away the rest of the clothing on the American's body and removing his own as well.

He felt a burst of triumph when he saw the semi-hard erection in front of his own fully erect one. 'Finally!' He mentally rejoiced.

When he felt the American's fearful gaze on him, England placed a finger in his own mouth and began slowly licking it up and down, coating it in his saliva. Then moving onto the next one.

Once his fingers were completely covered, England lifted the American's bottom a bit, and began to tease his tight opening, before pushing the whole finger right into the boy.

America gasped when he felt his brother's finger inside of him, and he felt himself tighten around that finger.

"Iggy…Please…Don't" He begged weakly.

But Arthur didn't listen, and responded by pushing another two fingers into the boy, causing him to cry out in pain as he was stretched.

When Alfred was stretched to his satisfaction, England pulled his fingers from the boy and positioned his cock to enter. "Now hold still poppet, this will hurt a bit." He said softly before pushing in quickly.

Alfred screamed in pain, as tears welled in his eyes. Arthur leaned forwards and licked the boys tears away.

"It alright love, Im here…" He said soothingly. "No one will ever hurt you as long as I am here."

WIth that he began to roughly thrust into Alfred, savoring the pained cries, tears and moans from the poor boy that begged him to stop continuously.

Soon, the heat that had been pooling within the brit was too much to handle and he felt himself spill inside his brother. After that he pulled out and stared at America in adoration.

His face a bright red, contrasting with the angry red lovebites along his neck. And his cheeks were stained from tears and beads of sweat that continued to roll down the boy's face. And the way his now fully erect cock was still weeping from the excitement.

The one thing that didn't satisfy the brit, was the look of absolute hatred and humiliation upon Alfred's face.

"I hate you England. I will never forgive you for this. Starting today I will make sure that me and my people are free from the barbarians you call gentlemen. I'll show you how strong a country I can be, and then it'll be you running to me to help you. And every time you do I'll remind you of this moment. And NEVER help you."

With that America pulled his hands from their binds and quickly redressed himself and ran away, leaving the lone brit behind.

"Alfred!" He cried weakly, "Wait please don't go!"

But it was too late, the American was already gone.

**"****I love you."**

_AN:/ Well... Really I don't know what this is... Bit its 2:30 am... So Im going to sleep... Yeah if its shit go ahead and flame. I tried?_

_Good Night/Morning/Day!_

_~Quinn_


End file.
